


Triangle

by Dinadette



Category: Homeland
Genre: Adultery, Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Mind Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, Terrorism, what's in a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Jessica realized it wasn't all about Carrie at all...
Relationships: Mike Faber/Jessica Brody, Nicholas Brody/Abu Nazir, Nicholas Brody/Carrie Mathison, Nicholas Brody/Jessica Brody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -

She knew their marriage was dead.

It wasn’t dead when she fucked someone else, or when he did. When she loved someone else, or when he did. Not that she thought he could still love.

It had felt like a triangle, him and her and the crazy - or Mike? But she had wanted to think Brody and her were the main leg of the triangle. Mike had been replacement, the crazy had been… warm flesh and cold heart and no guilt? No past to compare with, because she never knew the real him and she was so used to other crazies she wouldn’t judge much. Jess was normal. She couldn’t accept what crazy did.

She knew their marriage was dead.

She knew their marriage was dead. Not when he came back as a Muslim and unloaded his angst to their young girl, not even when he used another woman to confide in or told Mike to manipulate her. 

She knew their marriage was dead when she wondered if the triangle had been her, him and Nazir all along. If Carrie had been the replacement, the one he could talk to about Abu Nazir, the one who could even give him information on how to save him. 

She knew their marriage was dead when the word love was used, and not about either woman. When she started thinking of strong manly hands on her husband’s beautiful body, on his slim hips. Thinking maybe Walden appreciated a young officer too. Thinking how his lips would look on Brody’s… thinking of the fact that Abu Nazir never called him so coldly, but used his first name.

She knew their marriage was dead when he cried about - for - a terrorist. One could have laughed about him catching feelings like that, some midlife crisis she could tell her ‘one year no sex’ friend about. But she wanted to cry too, because her nightmare was over but his had just started. He was sobbing - him, a marine - for worldwide, infamous Abu Nazir. In public. He would never have showed such feelings for her, and that was maybe what hurt and shamed her most.


End file.
